


Dad's new boyfriend

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Love Triangles, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Peter does not like his father's new boyfriend. Not at all.Maybe the perfect man was there before that stupid relationship started ... Will Parker be able to see the warning signs rubbing near them?





	Dad's new boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El nuevo novio de papá](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338596) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dad's New Boyfriend**

Peter does not like it.

Just no.

Definitely not.

Peter was the only son of the eccentric millionaire Tony Stark. Raised with affection by this one, growing between cares that were more overprotection, but completely loved, at the end of the day.

From the beginning it had been only them, Tony and him, nobody else. And, if it were not for the fact that he knew how unhappy his father was being single, Peter would have preferred to keep it that way.

He was aware that, because of him, many of his father's possible partners simply vanished. Especially since Tony put him as a key point, given that, from what he had heard, his motto was _"If you do not feel comfortable with my son, I do not feel comfortable being with you"_

It was not that Stark actually introduced him to any of his prospects, but they were all warned, according to his aunt Pepper.

At 17, and with a life ahead, Peter began to consider his future.

The decision to study abroad was what unleashed the chaos that was before him.

His father is not at home, FRIDAY informed him hours before that he would attend a meeting and that he would arrive late in the afternoon. He jealously planned his surprise. Arrive early, store some things, take a bath and receive father at the door with a steaming dish of whatever YouTube would recommend him to make.

Simple.

Peter never expected that, as soon as he set foot in the tower, an unknown voice would welcome him with a jovial tone.

“Hey… You must be Peter...” a laughing voice said to him, causing frown “Your father has told me so much about you...”

Perhaps if he had not found the blonde swarming in the kitchen of his house he would not have disliked him so much.

“How curious... He has never spoken to me about you” he replied in a voice that pretended to be neutral, but there was annoyance in his tone.

The blond smiled, cleared his throat and positioned himself in front of the boy while extending his hand.

“I'm sorry… What manners... I'm Steve... I am your father's boyfriend”

Peter looked at the outstretched hand, then at his face, repeated this twice more before crossing his arms as he sighed.

“Okay, Steve, dad's new boyfriend... How did you get in?” asked

Steve moved away his hand, his face confused for seconds.

“I thought Tony would have told you... I live here”

That was the straw that spilled the glass for the youngest man. He opened his mouth to let out a curse, but he keeps silent at the last minute.

“I will go to my room” it is the only thing he says when he takes his suitcase from the floor.

Steve sees him leave with a worried expression, once he loses sight of him, then sigh. He did not expect that. Tony always repeated how nice his offspring was, but for him it was really the opposite. He shook his head and returned to the kitchen. Maybe the boy would be in a better mood once he ingested the sacred foods.

.

.

.

Peter threw the suitcase when he entered his room. He sighed as he counted to 10.

“FRIDAY, love of my life... Who is that man?” he questioned, closing his eyes as he massaged his forehead.

The AI soon exposed all the available information of the blond. His name was Steve Rogers. He was 41 years old. Former military. Apparently he had been an employee of his father, his temporary bodyguard.

He raised an eyebrow at that.

“Wait... Wait… Stop there… What happened to Barnes?” wanted to know, curious.

James Barnes was his father's personal bodyguard, just as Rogers was a former soldier who had lost an arm in the war, he met his father during talks where the government offered him a state-of-the-art prosthesis (being older, Peter began to suspect that this was because he knew for sure some secret of the state) and Stark was in charge of working on it. Barnes was so happy that he offered his services as a personal safety on that time. This had been 10 years ago already. He had not taken vacations since then. Not even one day.

“Mr. Barnes was injured in a shooting two years ago, remained unconscious for a week and was discharged until two months later…”

Shooting? Peter repeated to himself.

“My father...”

“Mr. Barnes received the greatest impact, he saved your father's life”

He opened his eyes wide. When the hell was his father going to tell him that? That he could have died... Being him so damn far away.

“FRIDAY Contact me with Barnes” ordered.

“Right away…”

He needed answers, and knowing his father as he knew him, he could only trust Bucky to respond.

.

.

.

The night fell fast for Tony, who had spent the entire day locked in an office far from home, far away from his own company.

He hated bureaucracy.

The lawsuit that he had installed was already two years old and did not seem to show any closure soon.

He turned on his cell phone when he got into the car, the sports car purring when it turned on as his phone started ringing insistently.

10 messages

20 messages.

30 messages

He frowned, but let it be.

He did not plan on distracting himself from the road, and nothing could be that urgent, so only when he reached the safety of his home, once he parked his car, began to read the messages.

“FRIDAY, darling, tell me what’s new here...”

He read the first messages. They were mostly Steve's. Rolled his eyes for seconds. His boyfriend was a charm, but hell, he texted too much.

He was curious when he noticed a message from Buckaroo.

_"Anthoska ..._

_Peter returned._

_He found Steve at home._

_He is not very happy about it "_

He smiled like an idiot, imagining the other's face when writing that. He took the elevator while he continued reading.

“Peter...”

“I know, love. He's here” he replied, unexpectedly relieved.

Excited to see his child again.

He read the last message.

_"He knows about the shooting._

_Again, he is not happy about it "_

Tony paled, the elevator door opened and he was soon off the living-dining room. He licked his lips nervously. He took a deep breath for the last time and entered.

“Honey, I'm home…” Tony said, almost unconsciously.

“Honey? Seriously? Even you should recognize that that is shameful” commented a voice behind him.

Tony turned off offended, with a broad smile on his face and soon held his son in his arms.

“Brat, you dare to make fun of your father...”

They laughed as they hugged each other and, once they parted, Tony tousled the boy's hair.

“It's been a while, _honey_ ”

Peter grimaced.

“Dad...” complained

Tony let out a laugh, moving to the dining room, going straight to the bar. They smiled fondly and Tony soon poured himself a glass with Whiskey. He took the content in one go. He was going to need it.

Peter was watching him with a critical eye.

“He told you already…” he accused.

Stark did not answer, he served a little more.

“Sure, he did, he always does…” sighed Peter, exhausted.

“He only did it to help me…”

“Of course he would help you, he would give his life for you...”

Tony grimaced, identical to his scion minutes before.

“Did you even though on tell me someday?” There was no answer “Dad, you could have died there...”

“But here I am”

“Barnes may have died”

“You know I would not have let that happen”

Peter sighed, Tony took another drink. A heavy silence settled. After a few minutes, Tony moved away from the bar, glass in hand, approached his son and said:

“I did not want you to worry about it, you were busy... Don’t look at me like that, and listen before interrupting me” he warned, and the youngest closed his mouth “I thought about telling you, but James knows you too well... He said that, even though I got away unharmed, you would take the first flight back... And a Once here, after that, you would not want to leave me again”

“I do not...”

“Peter...”

The man sighed, looked away and nodded silently. It was true. He would have left everything aside only to return to his father. It had taken him years to recover from the death of his biological family, after all. The idea of losing his father and returning to that abyss ...

“We did what we think was best for you”

The glass was placed in his field of vision, containing only a portion of the amount Tony took.

“Do not expect it to happen again” warns his father, when placing it in his hand.

Peter smiled without much grace, and then look at him calmer.

“Thank you…”

Tony looked at him confused.

“James and you... You've been the best parents anyone could have...”

The brunette smiles.

“I'm sure he would say something like...”

“No, Peter, you're the best son anyone could have”

Tony then turns to the corridor, and opens his eyes wide as he observes his former bodyguard there.

“God, Buckaroo, what the hell are you doing here?”

Even when he tried to show anger, the laughter escapes him. Peter observes a peculiar glow in their eyes and reality hits him hard.

_Oh crap. How I have not noticed before?_

“Peter called me in the morning... I had warned you already. He did not like Steve”

How had he been so blind?

“Oh, shut up. It was not something sure... But now that you mention… Where is my blonde nightmare...?” he questioned, looking curious around him.

James crossed his arms, leaning against the nearest wall.

“He left when I arrived”

“Why?”

“He said do not you dare to look for him”

“God, James. What did you do to him this time?

The taller one shrugged.

“I guess he did not like it that I had the keys to the house, after all. Again, I warned you about it, but you refuse to listen to me, as you always do…”

Peter tries not to faint when he notices how the bubble around both is forming. It is so pink. So perfect.

He almost feels like nauseas.

Then he watches their eyes again, his father is standing in front of James, complaining for sure, his eyes glowing indescribably, while Barnes is dedicated to watching him... With so much love.

The idea does not seem so outlandish then ... His father dating Buck.

It pleases Peter.

He liked it.

Just yes

Definitely yes.

.

.

.


End file.
